One Last Time?
by DramaQueenAf
Summary: Piper décide d'en finir avec Alex... Ou pas ! :)


AN: Salut ! Me revoilà pour un troisième one-shot Vauseman bien évidemment ;)

Je serais curieuse de connaître vos avis alors allez-y, ça me ferait plaisir :)

Bonne lecture !

One Last Time?

« Je dois la revoir, j'en ai besoin pour l'oublier… Voilà ! C'est ce que je vais faire je vais la revoir juste une dernière fois et puis terminé ! » dit Piper, déterminée.

Depuis la fameuse nuit elle avait reçu plusieurs messages d'Alex et même des appels qu'elle avait tous ignoré mais qui rendaient difficile la tâche qu'elle s'était mis en tête d'accomplir : faire sortir cette femme de sa vie, pour de bon.

Elle se dirigea alors précipitamment vers son dressing regorgeant de tonnes de beaux vêtements mais fut déçue car elle ne trouvait rien qui pourrait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, impressionner la somptueuse brune.

 _Une minute Piper ! Tu ne retournes pas dans ce bar pour la séduire ! Bon Dieu je suis incorrigible._ Pensa-elle.

Elle roula des yeux, « Ça commence bien tiens ! ».

Piper était toute excitée de revoir la magnifique jeune femme qui avait chavirer son cœur en seulement une soirée mais ce n'est pas exactement ce qu'elle devait ressentir.

« Bon il faut que j'opte pour une tenue neutre pour que cela ne paraisse pas trop louche, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais en boîte de nuit quand même »

Sur ce elle prit un haut léger en soie rose offrant une très belle vue de son décolleté et un jean skinny faisant ressortir ses jolies formes.

Pas très satisfaite, elle haussa les épaules « Ça fera l'affaire ! »

 _Reste concentrée sur l'objectif_ _premier Piper !_

La sonnerie de son téléphone la sortit de ses songes, elle sourit à la lecture du nom de sa meilleure amie sur l'écran.

« Hey Polly ! Quoi de neuf ? »

« Oh tu sais rien de bien spécial, j'espère juste que tu n'as pas oublié qu'on dinait ensemble ce soir ? Je dois te présenter Pete. » Répondit joyeusement Polly.

 _Oh merde ! Comment j'ai pu oublier un truc pareil !_

 _«_ Euh… Il se trouve que j'ai un rendez-vous très très important ce soir que je ne peux malheureusement pas décaler, je suis tellement désolée Polly » mentit maladroitement Piper.

Elle n'avait même pas encore mentionné la fameuse rencontre alors que d'habitude elle s'empressait de tout dire dans les moindres détails à sa meilleure amie de toujours.

« Oh non t'exagères Piper ! » La déception et le mécontentement s'entendait très clairement malgré le fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être en colère contre Piper.

« Je sais, je sais… Laisse-moi me racheter un autre soir s'il te plaît, je tiens vraiment à ne pas rater ce rendez-vous »

 _Oh Seigneur cette Alex me fait faire n'importe quoi ! Depuis quand passe-t-elle avant ma meilleure amie ?_

Elle se rassura rapidement en se disant que c'était pour la bonne cause et que le plus tôt elle réglerait la situation, le mieux ce serait.

« Bon bah je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… Mais sache que je t'attends au tournant Piper ! »

« Compte sur moi ! Bye Polly » Elle raccrocha quasiment au nez son amie, soudainement stressée.

 _Calme-toi voyons, tu vas juste lui parler et puis c'est tout, pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire._

 **Si seulement elle savait.**

Elle se dirigeât vers la salle de bain et entreprit de se maquiller légèrement et de se coiffer.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle sortit de chez elle et pris la direction du bar où tout a commencé et où tout était censé finir.

 **Pas si sûr.**

Quinze minutes plus tard, Piper était assise sur une chaise du bar sirotant tranquillement un verre de vin blanc, espérant que l'alcool fasse disparaître sa nervosité et lui donne un peu de courage.

Dès son entrée elle avait repéré la jeune femme qui trônait aux milieux de ses amis, riant aux éclats. Elle décida d'attendre le bon moment pour agir, elle ne se voyait absolument pas débarquer de nulle part devant elle, il lui fallait un temps d'adaptation.

 _Foutu timidité ! Comment fait-elle pour être si sûre d'elle en toute occasion ? Se demanda-t-elle._

Soudain elle vit Alex se lever et se diriger vers les toilettes.

 _Ça y est enfin c'est le moment_

Elle la suivit donc l'air de rien.

« Hey »

Alex se retourna et fut surprise de voir Piper se tenant à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Hey » répondit-elle, puis fit une pause, dévorant Piper du regard avant d'ajouter « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

 _Merde merde merde ! Qu'est-ce que je vais dire ?_

Le simple fait de se retrouver devant Alex lui fit perdre en un battement de cil tous ses moyens, lui faisant ressentir de puissants sentiments envers cette dernière. Piper était attirée comme un aimant.

Apercevant furtivement une affiche derrière Alex elle répondit d'un ton qu'elle espérait suffisamment calme « Oh euh j'ai entendu parler du spectacle burlesque »

 _Comment est-elle supposée croire ça ? C'est ridicule, je n'arrive même pas à me convaincre moi-même. Je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour le mensonge._

Pendant qu'elle écoutait vaguement Alex parler à propos d'une de ses amies participant au spectacle, elle ne put s'empêcher de fixer ses délicieuses et douces lèvres qui avait pris le temps de découvrir et d'aimer chaque parcelle de son corps durant une certaine nuit dont le simple souvenir la faisait frissonner de plaisir.

Elle devait prendre une décision finale. Ce qui se fit plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait.

 _Et puis merde ! Je me lance tant pis… Au diable Sylvie ! Alex est à moi à présent !_

Une fois encore Piper avait succombé au subtil charme de la jeune femme à la beauté déconcertante.

Était-ce vraiment la dernière fois ?


End file.
